Recent data shows a small population of virions survive treatment with antiviral drugs and part of the surviving pool is integrated into host DNA. Therefore, there is need for sensitive and quantitative methods of DNA monitoring for the presence of latent viral genome. Biotraces, Inc. has developed powerful DNA diagnostics based on quantitative PCR and multiphoton detection technology (MPD). The proposal will develop peptide nucleic acid based DNA diagnostics for retroviruses including HIV-1. In this phase I proposal, quantitative MPD/PD-PP assays will be developed. Sensitivity and specificity down to a few copies of HIV-1 genome are expected. In Phase II, a multiprobe MPD/PD-PP detection method will be tested. Crude DNA extracts from human blood will be used for evaluation. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE